El mejor regalo de no cumpleaños
by J.R 1111
Summary: Mako le da el mejor regalo a Korra


Hola como están espero que muy bien este es oficial mente mi segundo LEMON makorra adoro esta pareja aquí la escena se presentará en la isla del aire en Ciudad República, después de la pelea contra Amon Korra y Mako, que ahora eran novios, vuelven a Ciudad República para terminar el entrenamiento de Aire control de Korra

Mako va a encontrar a Korra semi desnuda y bueno ya saben lo que pasará.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de mi otra historia Makorra "Mi deseo hecho realidad"

Maya 1234: Gracias por tu review y si tengo tiempo buano tengo que buscar un tiempo libre pero no hay problema

Princesa Aldana:Gracias ese era el objetivo

Peste 21:Si tienes razón tengo que cambiar la T por la M

Prettyday19:Gracias como escribí antes ese era el objetivo

Collet:Gracias ah y Asami y Bolín hicieron lo mismo que Mako y Korra

Fabrizzio:Enserio yo soy de Loja, yo también leo Fics desde mi celular y jajaja me debes una casa XD

**Disfrútenla :'D**

* * *

**El mejor regalo de no cumpleaños**

**By**

**J.R 1111**

* * *

Después de la batalla contra Amon, Mako y Korra volvieron a Ciudad República.

Ellos dos se amaban mucho, tuvieron una relación de 2 años, ambos se deseaban pero no querían obligar a el otro.

Sólo necesitaban un... pequeño empujón, el cual sus amigos les iban a dar.

Un día como cualquiera Bolín y Asami fueron a la Isla del Aire para ayudar a sus dos amigos.

—Mira Asami este es el plan: harás que Korra se ensucie con lodo o cualquier cosa, eso hará que ella se tenga que ir a dar una ducha. Luego yo are que Mako vaya a buscar a Korra y se van a encontrar en la ducha—explico Bolín

—No hay problema amor—exclamo Asami

Y haci lo hicieron, Asami se llevó a Korra al pequeño bosque de la isla

—Y Asami ¿Cómo te va con Bolín?—pregunto Korra

—Bien ah oye Korra ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

—Si claro dime

Asami no haría que Korra se ensucie, Korra era su mejor amiga no le haría eso nunca por eso tuvo que pensar en algo rápido.

—Ah pudieras acompañarme a una reunión de la empresa Sato

—Um claro ¿Cuándo es?—pregunto la avatar

—Esta noche—mintió la chica

—Ah entonces voy a ir a arreglarme—Korra comenzó a correr a su cuarto

—Ok pero no creo que vayas, vas a estar muy...ocupada

Por las últimas palabras de su amiga Korra quedo muy confundida pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió corriendo a su habitación

**-o-**

Bolín llevo a Mako a un bar para celebrar que los hurones de fuego habían clasificado para el torneo

—Hermano sabias que hoy es el cumpleaños de Korra—mintió el más joven

—Que oh no tengo que ir a saludarla tengo que comprarle algo—dijo preocupado Mako

—Entonces que haces aquí corre imbécil

—Tienes razón Bo adiós—se despidió corriendo

—Que te diviertas—Al igual que la avatar Mako quedo muy confundido por las palabras de Bolín

-o-

Mako volvió a su apartamento y cogió el dinero que había guardado por esos 2 años

—Le daré el mejor regalo a Korra en su cumpleaños—se dijo a sí mismo Mako

Mako salió de su apartamento y voló a una joyería

Mako compro un anillo con un diamante azul, Mako tenia planeado pedirle matrimonio, pero lo que no sabía era que el le iba a dar a Korra el mejor regalo del mundo

-o-

Korra fue a su cuarto y se comenzó a desvestir

—Te deseo tanto Mako—pensó al avatar

Mako fue a la isla del aire y comenzó a ir al cuarto de Korra

Mako abril la puerta y exclamo

—Korra yo...—pero el se calló al ver a Korra en ropa interior

❌ADVERTENCIA LEMON EN CAMINO❌

Mako se estaba excitando ver a Korra semi desnuda lo calentó se moría de ganas por tocarla ;sin embargo no lo iba a hacer sí ella no lo dejaba. A Korra le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, ella quería besarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo, desvestirlo y que la haga suya, pero la decisión era de el en cambio en el punto de vista de Mako la decisión era de ella

Mako junto valor y dijo:

—Korra yo...perdón

Mako volteo, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta para abrirla cuando Korra camino hacia el, metió sus manos en la camisa de Mako y comenzó a acariciar sus abdominales bien formados

Esa sensación comenzó a matar a Mako, Korra lo estaba volviendo loco

Korra sintió como Mako enloquecía haci que seductora menté le susurro:

—No te vayas aún Mako...No quieres tomar un baño...Conmigo

Esas palabras hicieron que Mako perdiera el control, se volteó y beso a Korra. Ese beso solo fue el comienzo, Korra le saco la bufanda y la camisa a Mako.

—Hay Korra me vuelves loco

Mako beso de nuevo a Korra y la llevo hasta el baño y la voto suave mente en el piso de la ducha

—Oye la cama es más cómoda—se quejó Korra por el suelo de la ducha

—Tu dijiste que íbamos a toma un baño—dijo girando las perillas de la ducha y sacándose sus zapatos

Mako entro a la ducha y beso de nuevo a Korra

Korra comenzó a quitarle el pantalón

—¿Que haces?—pregunto Mako

Korra término de quitarle el pantalón a Mako. Sin esa prenda pudo notar su miembro parado desde afuera de su bóxer

Mako beso de nuevo a Korra, le saco el sostén y comenzó a lamer sus pechos

—¡AH MAKO OH OH!—gimió la chica

Mako le saco la última prenda a Korra y metió unos dedos en la vagina de Korra mientras lamía sus pechos. Korra estaba llena de placer pero aún así quería MÁS. Mako se dio cuenta de eso y para molestarla un poco dejo de "acariciarla"

Korra como venganza le saco el bóxer a Mako y se metió su pene en la boca

—¡OH KORRA AH SIGUE!

Korra paro de hacerlo para estar iguales y miro a Mako a los ojos.

—Llego la hora—dijo un poco asustada la avatar

Mako se colocó sobre ella

—Dime si te lastimo—dijo preocupado

Mako cogió su miembro y cuidadosamente lo metió en la vagina de Korra.

Mako pudo ver unas lágrimas caer de los ojos de Korra haci que le dijo:

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Korra asintió levemente—te prometo que el dolor se irá pronto

Korra comenzó sintiendo un poco de dolor; no obstante esa sensación no duró mucho porque comenzó a sentir un gran placer.

—Dale más rápido chico listo

Mako no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a dar envestidas más fuertes, rápidas y profundas.

—¡OH KORRA MI KORRA MI HERMOSA KORRA!

Mako sentía una gran sensación de placer, sentía una corriente eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo. Korra sentía lo mismo, ambos habían deseado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo y no querían que eso terminara rápido.

—¡AH MAKO NO PARES!

—¡AH...KORRA ME...CORRO

Mako se corrió en Korra haciendo que sus espermatozoides viajen al útero de Korra

—Ah eso fue hermoso—Korra beso a Mako—Tan rápido ya te cansaste

—Apenas comienzo

Korra se levanto del piso de la ducha y se apoyó en la pared de la misma

—Mako hazlo de esta forma—pidió la avatar

—Lo que quieras por ti preciosa

Mako abrió las nalgas de Korra e introdujo su pene en el culo de Korra

—Ah más rápido

Ah Korra le encantaba esa sensación solo quería más y más, Mako estaba en las mismas solo quería estar con Korra.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, al terminar en la ducha fueron a la cama de Korra a terminar el trabajo.

Al terminar ambos de tumbaron en la cama

Y comenzaron a decir cuanto habían deseado ese momento

—Ah Mako no sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto

—Yo igual Korra, ah se me olvidaba—dijo Mako levantándose de la cama

Mako cogio su ropa de un rincón de la habitación de Korra y saco de el bolsillo: un anillo de oro con un diamante, un collar con el símbolo de el agua y un pergamino con un poema(leí en un Fic que Aang el pidió matrimonio a Katara con todo esto haci que me pareció una buena idea)

Mako fue al un lado de la cama y se arrodilló

—Korra te casarías conmigo

Korra se quedo estática Mako le pidió matrimonio, rápidamente le respondió:

—No—Mako se sorprendió y entristeció por esa respuesta—No puedo esperar más para ser tu esposa

Ah Mako se le dibujó una gran sonrisa a Korra, el se le balando a Korra y la beso

—¿Porque no me lo preguntaste antes?—pregunto la chica

—Quería hacerlo en un día especial

—Y ¿Que tiene de especial este día?

—Es tu cumpleaños

—Que no ah eso lo explica Asami y Bolín planearon esto, mi cumpleaños es en 3 meses

—Los amigos que tenemos

**-o-**

Mako y Korra ahora lo hacían casi todos los días.

La boda de Korra y Mako por fin llegó 2 meses desde el "cumpleaños" de Korra

Al parecer Mako le dio el mejor regalo del mundo ya que en el cumpleaños de su esposa se enteró que iba a ser padre.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin

Espero que les allá gustado ah les quería decir que pronto estaré dando una historia Kataang pero es basada en un libro haci que me tardare un rato.

Me tardare un poco ya que estoy comenzando exámenes ñeeeee.

Un abrazo sicológico y nos leemos luego

Chao Chao


End file.
